Ride
by SuPErFreAK9264
Summary: After a wedding, Kevin and Edd decide to relax and have some fun. WARNING: smut, yaoi, boyxboy, sex (That 'bout covers it)


Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy. I do not own any characters used. This is purely me taking someone else's characters for my own perverted mind. *Feeling like a puppet master* (MWHAHAHAHAHAHA) Now, to the story.

I based this story off the song "Ride" By SoMo

We walk into our apartment, Edd kicking off his nice dress shoes by the door before heading straight for the bedroom. I follow closely behind him. I tug off my tie and jacket, lay them out on the near-by chair before I flop down onto the bed on my stomach.

I close my eyes and soon enough I feel the bed dip as Edd puts his weight on it. He kisses my head and laid beside me. I twisted around to face him. God, he's beautiful.

Neither one of us bothered to turn on the light, the only thing eliminating our room is the moon shining through the open window next to our bed. His dazzling cyan eyes, catching the moon light perfectly, his tousled black hair, shining silver. He abandoned his signature beanie back in eleventh grade. I like his hair like this, the waves frame his face perfectly.

I brush his bangs away from his prefect eyes, and he gives me that blindingly beautiful, gap-toothed smile I love so much. I gently grab his chin and lock my lips to his.

It's so slow and steady, like it always is. I hesitantly slide my tongue across his lips, silently begging for entrance. Which he gives me.

He opens his mouth ever so slightly and that's all I need to softly dive in. Our tongues meet and electricity runs rampant through my body. My hands slide down his body to his waist and I pull us closer together.

He softly gasps when our pelvises meet. I smirk into the kiss before separating. He looks at me dazed at me for a second, his mouth agape, a small dribble of saliva falling from his mouth. And then that damn smile again. Another shock to my system.

I roll over on him, pinning him beneath me. He looks a tad surprised before he smiles softly and wraps his arms around my neck. He buries his head in to my shoulder and his soft breath tickles my skin.

I run my hands up and down his back, just loving him in my arms. My hands migrate from his back to the buttons on his shirt.

As I unbutton his shirt, we kiss again. Edd initiates it this time, but I soon take the lead once again. He gently tugs on the hairs at the nape of my neck and moans quietly when my thumb glides over his nipple.

I've gotten his shirt off of his shoulders, baring his chest to the light breeze sneaking through the ajar window. The shirt pools around his elbows which are propping him up so he back isn't touching the bed. I slide further down his body so my face is directly in front of his chest.

I see him shiver and lick my lips before I attach my lips to the pink bud before me. He moans shakily and rest his delicate hand on the back of my head. I roll the bud between my teeth and then lick and kiss it, as if apologizing. My hands reaches for his other nipple and gently tweak it. He jolts slightly, brushing his growing erection against my stomach.

I release both buds and lower myself more until I'm face to face with his crotch. His hand is still on my head and it's tugging softly on my hair, silently begging me to continue. Don't mind if I do.

I pull the zipper down on his nice dress pants with my teeth and do the same with the button. Edd's bulge is trying to break through his briefs. I pull his pants off of him and toss them somewhere behind us on the floor. He'll complain about that later, but right now he's a bit distracted.

His manhood stands tall and proud in front of me. I glance up at his face and smirk. He's completely flushed, his hand trapping his sexy moans in his mouth. I reach up and pull the appendage away and kiss his wrist.

"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you scream my name."

He reddens all the way down to his chest, but nods. I lower my head again and swallow him. He jolts, thrusting into my mouth more, nearly making me gag. I recover and begin bobbing my head up and down.

Edd's withering underneath me. One hand clutches the bedsheets and the other roughly tugs on my hair, but it's okay. I like it a bit rough. He's panting and bucking into my mouth, going deeper and I let his member slide further down my throat. I swallow, the muscles in my throat adding a little more to his bliss.

"O-oh~ Ke-Kevin~!" I love when he moans my name like that.

I hum in approval and it's enough to send him over the edge and leaving him releasing all he's got into my mouth. I dutifully swallow every drop before I pull off of him with an obnoxious popping sound.

I wipe my mouth and look up at my lover. His hair is mused in the sexiest way, his eyes are glazed over with lust, saliva drips down his chin and his hand, that has let go of the bedsheets, is reaching out to touch my face. He's just so… _Perfect._

I crawl back up his body and seal his lips with mine in a heated kiss. Our tongues swirl together in a very sensual dance and we don't break apart until our lungs desperately need air. We reluctantly pull away but we stay close so we breathing in each other's panting breaths. Eventually, my arousal is too much to ignore and I move my hand to his mouth.

"Suck." I command gently. I don't feel like moving to get the lube across the room. I don't want to leave his body heat for even a second.

He obediently opens his mouth and takes in three of my fingers, coating them generously with his saliva. I shiver as he twirls his tongue over them. When I deem my fingers fit, I retract them from his mouth and position them at his entrance. I look at him dead in the eye, silently asking for permission. He nods his head and that's all the consent I need before I start slowly pushing in my index finger.

I feel his inside quiver and it's all I can do to not just pound into him right now, but I learned when we first started out as teenagers that I have to have patience. Otherwise I could hurt him and that kind of kills the mood.

I patiently wait until I hear Edd begin to moan softly before I add another finger, slowly scissoring him open and repeat the process before inserting the third and final finger. Now that he's open enough, I begin to search for his prostate. His cry of pleasure indicates that I've found it and I retract my fingers from him.

I hastily release my cock from the tight confinement of my dress pants and boxer briefs. I line myself up with his puckered hole and then gradually push my way in.

He shudders and grips on to the bed again, probably working through the slight ting of pain. I don't stop until I'm all the way seated inside of him and then I still. I give him time to adjust to the stretch. After a few minutes, rolls his hips and I groan loudly.

I look down at him and he's got this_ incredibly_ _sexy_ smirk on his face.

"Move. Please, I _need _to feel you."

I feel a spark go up my spine and I begin thrusting. I use my arms to hold myself up and snap my hips frantically into him. He mewls, reaches up and claws his nails into my shoulders. Not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave imprints.

He's so fucking tight around me, practically milking me for all I'm worth. He's moaning shamelessly and I love it.

"K-Kevin~ O-Oh, God! Yes! Right there!"

I found his spot again and I attack it ruthlessly. Soon enough after, he's coming all over our chests with an extremely loud cry. I continue to rut into him.

When he kind of catches his breath, he leans up to my ear and whispers exactly what I want to hear and I spill my load in to him, growling and burying my head into the crook of his neck. I ride my orgasm out and then pull out of him, my fluids slowly leaking out of him. I grin wolfishly and lay down next to him. I pull him into my chest, spooning him in the afterglow of our intercourse.

"I love you." I whisper into his slightly sweaty black locks. He giggles that giggle I love oh so much.

"I love you too." He replies. "Do you think Nazz will be angry at us for deserting her on her wedding night?"

I chuckle, "Nah, Eddy looked anxious enough to get to the honeymoon part, I doubt she even noticed."

Edd scoffs and curls into a ball, securing himself in my arms. "Yes, you're most likely right." I can hear the drowsiness in his voice. I kiss his cheek lovingly.

"Sleep, babe."

He makes a small noise in acknowledgement and soon I hear his breathing even out. I tuck his head under my head and soon drift off to sleep myself, breathing in the smell of sex, sweat and something that is purely _Edd._

~Fin~


End file.
